Ace'd One-Shots
by theatreChapter
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots from the Ace universe.
1. Summer

**A/N: It's here! I've finally finished the first one-shot of this series! I'm hoping you all like it. There may be a few people that seem OOC, but it's harder than I thought to write pre-written characters.**

**If any of you have ideas for a better title, let me know! And let me know what you want to read next!**

"And those of you on the lacrosse team, don't forget about the end-of-the-year party. I already bought all the food, so I expect you to be there to eat it," Coach ranted, trying to wrap up the class quickly so that he could let us sign yearbooks. He was our last class of the day, and he really didn't have anything for us. "That's all I have for the rest of class, so feel free to do whatever you want now. As long as it's legal on school grounds."

The classroom filled with murmurs as everyone began talking to their friends about their plans for the summer. I spun around in my chair so that I could talk to Scott and Stiles. "What are we doing this summer?"

"I thought your mom was going to Australia?" Stiles asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

I smiled. "She is, and she's taking Ty with her. But she said that I was old enough to stay home alone if I wanted to."

"Seriously? I wish my dad trusted me like that," Stiles said, pouting a little.

I raised an eyebrow. "Who was the one who suggested you and Scott try to find half a body in the woods, which led to Scott being bitten and becoming a werewolf?"

"Me."

"And that's just _one_ of your plans," I teased, laughing as Stiles slunk down in his seat. "Stiles, I'm just kidding. If you hadn't done that, then a lot of things wouldn't have happened. I mean, there was a lot of bad, but some good things came out of it too."

"Like us getting together," he said, pulling me towards him for a kiss.

Scott groaned next to us. I'd forgotten he was there since he hadn't said a word. Stiles blushed a little. "Sorry buddy."

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked. He hadn't looked this sad since…I wasn't sure when the last time was.

"It's Allison. I can't stop thinking about her."

"Didn't you say she was going to Spain or something?" Stiles asked.

I shook my head. "No, she's going to France. Her dad thought it would be a good idea to get away for a while. She's not sure if she's coming back for next year or not."

"How do you know all that?"

"Scott, I'm one of her best friends. She told me."

"She didn't tell me that."

"Probably because she didn't know how. She did love you, Scott, and you'll always have a special place in her heart. It was probably hard for her to tell you because she didn't want you to yearn for her all summer and then find out at the beginning of the school year if she is or isn't coming back."

Just then, Coach walked up to us. "Sophia, I did let you know that you're invited to the lacrosse party, right?"

"Yes," I said, flashing him a smile. He nodded and started to walk away, but I said, "Wait! Could you sign my yearbook? I've had all my other teachers sign it."

"Of course!" He said, looking surprised that I'd asked. I handed it to him and then gave him a pen. "Wherever you can find room."

"I'll take this back to my desk, and you can come get it at the end of class." He told me before doing as he said.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You're having _Coach_ sign your yearbook?"

"Why not? Every one of my teachers has signed it. Even Mr. Harris."

Stiles snorted. "What did he write?"

"Something like _Your presence in my classroom was pleasant when you weren't scheming with Mr. McCall and Mr. Stilinski. Perhaps you should spend less time with them._"

Scott laughed at that and I could see that we were succeeding in taking his mind off of Allison. "So, do you think Coach is going to completely embarrass everyone at the party again this year with the awards?"

"Probably, but isn't that part of his charm?" I said, laughing. "Besides, I think it's nice that he makes up awards. Everyone gets one and no one feels left out. Although I wish he'd take my advice and give Greenburg the 'You're A Little Shit' award."

The rest of class flew by and before we knew it the bell was ringing. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked up to Coach's desk to see him signing his name. Then he looked up and smiled. "Just finished."

"It took you the rest of class?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew how great of a manager you are," he said. "Now get out of my classroom and go home. The party starts at 7."

"See ya, Coach!" I called over my shoulder as I left the room. Once I got outside, I opened up my yearbook to see what Coach had written.

_Sophia,_

_I don't know how to thank you for putting up with the boys on the team. Especially Greenburg. I know that there are times when I want to scream at them, and I have no idea how you keep from doing that. I mean, I understand not yelling at Stilinski or McCall, but not even yelling at Jackson? That's some true talent right there. And that one game that I put you in-you played phenomenally. You should think about trying out for the team next year._

_Have a great summer, and don't travel anywhere. I don't want to have no manager for the late summer practices again._

_Coach_

I laughed as I read the entry, before I heard Stiles call my name. I looked up, seeing him leaning against his Jeep. "You coming?"

I nodded and walked over to him, giving him a kiss before climbing into the middle. Scott climbed in next to me and then Stiles started her up.

"You're picking me up tonight, right?" I asked Stiles while sending Lydia a text. She wanted to come over and doll me up, but she didn't understand that it wasn't that type of party.

"Actually, your mom invited me over for dinner," he said, eyes darting to me for a second.

I looked at him, confused. "When was that?"

"She called the house and invited me and my dad over. You didn't know?" He asked, pulling into Scott's driveway.

Scott got out and waved goodbye before disappearing into his house. "No. I wonder why she didn't say anything."

"Don't you two talk about everything?"

"Yeah, so that's why it's weird."

"Do you think she wants to, you know, talk to us?" Stiles asked, fidgeting in his seat.

A blush formed over my face. "No, she's cool with it. As long as I don't end up pregnant until I want to-and we're nowhere near that yet."

Stiles blushed at my comment. "Was that a way of saying that you want to-"

"No! It was just a general comment, that's all." I told him, my face as red as a tomato. "I didn't mean anything by it. Um, did you want me to mean anything by it?"

Stiles face now matched mine. "No, I just wanted to make sure it wasn't something that I wasn't picking up on."

"Don't worry, I know how dense guys can be," I teased, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Hey! I am not dense!"

"Not all the time." I said, smiling at him to let him know I was teasing.

When we pulled into my driveway, neither one of us was blushing, so I called that a success. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours then."

He nodded and then leaned toward me. I rolled my eyes but gave him a kiss, surprised when he snaked an arm around me and held me to him. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and I gasped a little, letting his tongue snake in.

I let him take over, loving how quickly he'd gotten so good at kissing. He pulled me toward him a little more and I swung my leg over so that I was straddling him, earning a slight moan. When I backed up to tease him a little, my back accidentally leaned against the horn.

The noise made the two of us jump and I got out of the Jeep, laughing. "See you later Stiles!"

He nodded, face still red, before backing down the driveway and heading home. I walked into my house, not surprised to see my mother standing there with a knowing look. "Making out in the Jeep?"

"Where you watching through the window or something?" I asked, grabbing an apple from the fridge and leaning over the island.

She handed me a napkin before answering. "No. But I've had my fair share of boyfriends and maneuvering around in a small car is hard without honking the horn."

"Yeah, I figured that out." I told her, the faintest of blushes staining my cheeks. Then I remembered the conversation Stiles and I had in the car. "Mom? Why did you invite Stiles and the Sheriff over for dinner?"

"We're having chili and I made too much."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a decision I made this morning, after I made too much. You were already at school." She said, leaning over the island. "I didn't know it mattered so much to you."

"I was just worried that we were becoming distant," I admitted.

"Oh, honey," she said, moving around to envelop me in a hug. "Don't worry. As long as you want to talk to me, we'll always be close."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now go find something else to do while I finish up dinner."

I gave her a salute and heard her laughing as I ran upstairs to my room. When I opened the door, I let out a small shriek. Derek was standing there, arms crossed over his chest. "We need to talk."

"Why are you here?"

"Peter told me to come. He overheard that you were going to be alone for the summer and told me that it was proper etiquette to tell you that we'll be checking up on you once in a while."

I glared at him. "Are you going to stop me from doing the things I want to do?"

"As long as you don't do anything stupid that could get you killed, no."

I nodded. "Alright. Fine."

Derek simply nodded before climbing out my window. Before he jumped off the roof, he said, "You might want to think about locking these things."

I rolled my eyes and shut the window, locking it, before I headed back downstairs. Ty and my mom were throwing cucumbers at each other. "Am I the only adult in this house?"

!

DING-DONG.

"Got it!" I hollered as I ran to the door, flinging it open. "Hey, Mr. Stilinski."

"Hello Sophia," he said, taking off his jacket and hanging it up in the coat closet. "Where's your mom? I want to thank her for dinner."

"No need, I just needed some more mouths to devour it," Mom said as she stuck her head out of the kitchen.

"Need any help?"

"Sure!"

Mr. Stilinski headed into the kitchen, leaving Stiles and I by myself. I knew my mom didn't really need help, she was just trying to get me and Stiles some alone time.

"I'm looking forward to not seeing Harris for three months," I said to him, pulling him into the living room. We sat down on the coach, him pulling me onto his lap and wrapping his arms around me.

"Me too. I didn't think Satan had any children until I met him." He said with a grin.

I burst out laughing before I kissed him on the cheek. "That's one reason that I love you. We can insult Harris together without feeling bad."

"What are the other reasons?" He asked me, spinning me on his lap so that we were facing each other. I was surprised that he did that with his dad in the other room.

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. Your turn."

"Okay, fine. I love you because you're not just my girlfriend, you're my best friend. I can talk to you about anything."

"That doesn't count, you can do that with Scott too," I pointed out.

He huffed. "I love you because you're a total geek like me."

"_That_ counts," I said before kissing him. When I pulled back, he looked at me like it was a crime that I didn't try to make it last longer. "Come on, dinner's ready."

"Your mom didn't-"

"Dinner's ready!" My mom shouted from the kitchen.

Stiles gave me a look. "Stupid supernatural hearing."

I simply grinned at him before heading off to the kitchen. It took Stiles a few seconds before he scrambled to catch up. "Need us to take anything to the dining room, Mom?"

"No, it's all in there. Thank you for asking though. I'm glad you've picked up on manners," she said, looking behind me.

"Hey!" I heard Ty say. I hadn't even known he was there. So much for supernatural hearing. "I have manners!"

"Says the one who was throwing cucumbers at mom about an hour ago."

Stiles started laughing behind me as Ty pouted. I ruffled his hair a little. "Come on, let's eat."

Dinner was full of joking and laughter. Since Stiles and I had known each other for so long, our parents had been friends for quite some time too. The Sheriff basically treated us like extended family.

"Ace?" Ty said, getting my, and the rest of the table's, attention. "When are you and Stiles getting married?"

I turned bright red as Stiles choked on his water next to me. My mom was hiding a smile, and the Sheriff was simply watching, showing no expression. After a few moments of silence, Ty smirked. "I was just kidding."

"You little-" I said, getting up from the table. Ty's eyes widened and he fell out of his chair before running up the stairs. "Get back here!"

I chased him into his room, barely getting inside before he slammed the door. When I saw what covered his walls, I stopped short. "Ty, what is all this?"

"Nothing!" He cried, trying to cover it up, but there was too much.

He had a few pictures of Scott on the wall, his eyes causing a glare on the camera. There were a bunch of drawings of werewolves and faeries. I turned around to see a snapshot of the Kanima taped to the back of his door.

"I don't know what to ask first," I said, turning back to Ty.

He shuffled his feet, looking at the floor, before taking a deep breath and facing me. "I heard you guys talking about it."

"All of it?"

He nodded. "I know about the Kanima, the Argents, about Scott-everything."

"You never even said anything about it."

"Because I knew it was dangerous to get involved. People that get involved die."

I was speechless. Even though Ty was only eleven, he'd managed to catch up on every detail of what had been happening in Beacon Hills. "So you know about me?"

"Yeah, you're a faerie."

"Actually, I'm a hybrid. Were-faerie," I said, allowing my glamour to drop. "See the claws and fangs?"

Ty nodded, but his face showed awe. He'd never seen my like this, so it was probably one of the coolest things he'd ever seen.

"You can't tell anybody you know about this, alright?"

"What about Mom?"

"You can tell Mom, but no one else. I don't need you two getting involved and then getting killed. That's why Mom has stayed out of it."

"I don't hear screaming," Mom said as she opened the door. I quickly grabbed Ty and dragged him out of his room, shutting the door behind us. I knew she'd seen it, but we got lucky and she was alone. If Stiles knew…well, he couldn't really keep a secret. And the Sheriff didn't have a clue.

When I got back downstairs, Stiles gave me a weird look. I sat down and said, "Taken care of. Where's your dad?"

"He got a call and had to leave."

"So we can take my car to the party?"

"Yeah, but we have to pick up Scott."

"No problem."

!

"Wow, Coach really went all out this year," I said as we walked into the backyard. There was a huge bonfire that had already been started and a bunch of s'mores ingredients on a table not too far away. Coach smiled as he caught sight of us. "Come on, there's tons of pizza that needs to be eaten up!"

The pizza was set up on a buffet table, along with a chocolate fountain and a bunch of different snack bowls. When I picked up a plate, I grinned. He'd customized the plates, napkins, and cups to the Beacon Hills lacrosse colors.

The next hour of the party went by rather quickly. I talked to Danny for a while before getting roped into a few different conversations. Then Jackson pulled me off to the side. I saw Scott look up and start to head toward us, but I waved him off.

"I'm going to London."

"Why are you telling me this?"

Jackson sighed. "I wanted to make everything as right as I could before I left. I know that a lot of things I did were unforgivable, but I still wanted to apologize. You were one of the ones that I either targeted the most or hurt because of the crossfire. I'm sorry."

"The things you did _were_ unforgivable, but I'm going to forgive you anyway. Just promise me that you'll stop being such a dick." I told him.

He nodded. "Fair enough."

"Alright, gather round! It's time for the awards ceremony!" Coach called.

A bunch of guys groaned, but I smiled. They might pretend to hate this, but in reality everyone thinks that Coach is great for doing this. I know for a fact that Scott and Stiles still have their awards from last year.

Everyone sat on the grass in a semi-circle around Coach. He started calling out different awards and handing them to different players.

"Most liked-Danny!"

I let out a whoop as Danny got up and accepted his award. He rolled his eyes, but gave me a grin.

A few more awards went by before I heard, "Most improved: Scott!"

I snorted a little, earning a few looks from the guys around me. Stiles elbowed me, giving me a look. I simply batted my eyelashes at him and kissed him on the cheek. At least, I was planning on kissing him on the cheek. He had other ideas, turning his head at the last second so that our lips met.

"Stilinski! Thank you for proving my point!"

We broke apart to see Coach, and everyone else, looking at the two of us. Stiles was blushing. "What Coach?"

"Most PDA: Stiles." He said, holding up Stiles' award.

Stiles quickly grabbed his award before sitting back down next to me, face redder than I'd ever seen it. I decided to make him blush a little more and kissed him again, a little fiercer this time. Someone wolf-whistled and I sat back, a grin on my face.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Coach. "And last, but not least, Most Helpful: Sophia."

"Coach, I'm not even on the team." I said from my position in the grass.

He sighed. "Would you just take this? I don't need it sitting around my house, and you deserve this."

"Thanks, Coach," I said sincerely, taking the award from him.

"Alright, that's all I got. Now get off my property."

"You want any help cleaning up?" Greenburg asked.

Coach shook his head. "I've got it. Have a nice summer!"

Stiles and I dropped Scott off first, before the two of us headed to his house. His dad had to work late, and he'd already said that I could stay over.

"This feels like it's going to be a great summer."

"It sure does."


	2. Hanging Out With Isaac

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Make sure you guys let me know what you want to happen next, or who you want Ace to have a chapter with next!**

* * *

><p><strong>LastGoodbyeStolenHeart: Glad you loved it! Make sure you let me know what you want to see next!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ace, I'm hanging out with Scott tonight. He's a little depressed about Allison, so we're gonna play some video games and just have a guy's night." Stiles said over the phone.<p>

I rolled over on my bed. "Why can't I come to guy's night?"

"Because it's _guy's_ night."

"When has that stopped me before?"

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line. "Ace, having you around reminds him of Allison."

"Why, because I'm a girl?"

"No. Because you're one of her best friends. She didn't tell me or Scott that she might not be coming back. But she _did_ tell you."

I huffed, knowing that he was right. "Fine. But who am I supposed to hang out with tonight?"

"I don't know, Lydia?"

"Lydia has a date tonight."

"Ace, please."

"Ugh. I guess I'll just binge-watch TV shows and eat ice cream. You'll just have to make it up to me," I said in a flirty tone, smirking when I heard him gasp on the other end.

"I-I will." He stuttered before gulping.

"See you later Stiles," I teased, before hanging up the phone. I scrolled through my contacts, looking for someone that I could hang out with. Allison-no, she's in France. Danny-possibility, but he might be at the club again. Derek-no. Erica-no. Isaac-there's an idea. I quickly dialed his number.

It rang three times before I heard, "Sophia?"

"Hey, Isaac. What are you doing tonight?"

"Um, nothing really. Why?"

"Wanna hang out?"

"Does Stiles know about this?"

"Isaac, it's not a date. I hang out with Scott plenty and Stiles doesn't say anything."

"They still don't really trust me all that much."

"Well, that's their issue, not mine. I trust you. Wanna come over?"

!

"You have everything," Isaac said, looking through our movie collection. "Why do you have so many movies?"

"I turn things on while I'm researching or doing homework. Background noise helps me think," I explained, kneeling next to him. "What do you want to watch?"

I watched as his finger trailed along the cases, briefly stopping at one before he continued. "Wait, wait, wait. What was the one you hesitated on?"

He pulled out _Footloose_, a slight blush on his face. "I loved the other one, when I got the chance to watch it. My dad came home one night to find me watching it and snapped it in half before locking me in the freezer."

My heart went out to him as I saw the way he shivered just thinking back to the way his dad treated him. I threw my arms around him, not even letting go when he stiffened. When I did let go, he gave me a look. "What was that for?"

"I thought you needed it," I said, before grabbing the movie out of his hand. "Time to make some better memories, huh?"

He nodded, giving me a smile. "Got any ice cream?"

"Chocolate Avalanche or Strawberry Bomb?" I asked, heading to the kitchen.

"You have strawberry? I'll take that."

"I didn't think anyone else liked strawberry," I told him, showing him the half-eaten gallon. "I've had this for a month."

"Are you saying you want us to finish it tonight?" Isaac asked me, a grin on his face.

A matching grin formed on my face. "If you're up to the challenge."

"Definitely," he retorted, taking the ice cream scoop. I grabbed two bowls from the cupboard and passed one to him. "These are huge bowls."

"We have a lot of ice cream to go through." I pointed out, stealing the scooper and filling my bowl before giving it back. Then I headed to the living room. "I'll get it set up."

**A/N: Spoilers to the new Footloose start now, so read at your own risk.**

Five minutes later, we were watching the opening scene to the movie. Neither of us had seen it before, so we were really invested. When the car crash happened, I gasped.

I felt Isaac turn toward me. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Fine, it just caught me off guard."

!

"Everybody cut loose, footloose," I sang along with the movie, bobbing my head.

Isaac laughed next to me. "Do you know the dance?"

"No, do you?" I joked.

"Yeah, I do actually."

I gaped at him. "Seriously? Teach me!"

I got up and bounced on my heels, a huge smile on my face. Isaac got up and paused the movie, before plugging in his phone and turning on the song. "Follow my lead."

I followed his steps as best as I could, but I got a little mixed up toward the end. Isaac laughed and grabbed my arms, having me mirror his steps. Then I tripped, and Isaac grabbed me.

The front door opened and Scott and Stiles walked in. Isaac let go of me immediately, but I managed to catch myself before face planting into the carpet.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Stiles asked, clearly pissed with what he'd just walked in on.

"_He_ came over to hang out with me. You guys might not trust him, but he's my friend. Would you have protested if it was Derek?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Danny?"

"Danny wouldn't try to flirt with you."

"Danny flirts with a lot of people, me included."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't go anywhere."

I gritted my teeth. "What, you don't trust me?"

Stiles' eyes widened. "No! I just don't trust him."

"We. Are. Friends." I said, enunciating every word.

"Then why were you in his arms when we walked in?" He asked, voice softening now.

"He was teaching me the dance from Footloose, but I tripped over my own feet." I explained.

"You like Footloose?" Scott asked Isaac, who blushed.

"We share a mutual love for musicals," I said, before turning to Stiles again. "Now I have someone to watch them with."

"I-I'm gonna go," Isaac said before turning to Scott. "Want a ride?"

Scott nodded and they disappeared, leaving Stiles and I alone.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted. It's just…I still can't believe that you actually want to be with me. Isaac's a werewolf, he's more handsome than me, he's-"

I cut Stiles off with a finger to his lips. "Hey. I love you, not Isaac. Isaac's more of a friend to me, and I'd like him to end up as another brother, like Scott. I know you don't like him, but we have a lot in common."

Stiles nodded before kissing me. "Want me to make up for ditching you now?"

"Is that even a question?"


	3. How We First Met

**A/N: I decided to do a flashback kind of one-shot showing you guys how Ace got her nickname, and how she met Scott and Stiles. I started writing it about her telling Allison, but I thought that this would work a bit better. You'll be able to see it from all angles and not just how little Ace saw it.**

_**Third Person POV**_

"_Sophia, it's time to go," Evelyn Rider said as she entered her living room. Her daughter was coloring a picture on the coffee table, humming to herself. "Sophia, come on. We're going to be late for your first day of school."_

_Sophia put down her colored pencils and grabbed her backpack, running for the door. "Let's go, Momma!"_

_Evelyn laughed, but headed out to the car, Sophia racing to get there. She'd barely opened the door before the four-year-old had jumped into her car seat, demanding to be strapped in. After following her daughter's orders, she got into the driver's seat and headed toward Beacon Hills Preschool._

_Upon her arrival, Sophia started kicking in her seat, trying to get out. "I want school, Momma!"_

"_Shh, honey, you'll have to wait until I park the car. You don't want to get hurt, do you?"_

"_No, Momma," Sophia said, stopping instantly._

_However, she started up again once Evelyn pulled the keys out of the ignition. "School! School!"_

"_Yes, sweetheart," Evelyn said, opening up her door and heading around to the other side of the car. She got Sophia out and placed her on the ground. "Now, make sure you stay by Momma, alright?"_

_Sophia nodded and grabbed Evelyn's hand. "Stay with Momma."_

"_Good girl," Evelyn said, walking towards the school. She'd made sure to bring Sophia here to visit so that she could meet the teacher and know her way around. Sophia didn't like people that she didn't know, so Evelyn wasn't quite sure how she was going to do with a classroom full of kids._

_As soon as they walked into the classroom, Sophia's grip tightened on her hand. "Momma, I don't know them."_

"_You will soon honey. You'll make friends."_

_Sophia's eyes started to water and she started to cry. Most toddlers absolutely wailed when they cried, but Sophia wasn't one of those toddlers. She was a silent crier, and it broke the heart of every adult around her._

"_What's the matter Sophia?" Evelyn asked as she picked up her sobbing daughter._

_Two sets of parents walked over to her. A woman with long black hair spoke up first. "Is she scared? Most preschoolers are."_

"_She doesn't like it when she doesn't know anyone," Evelyn explained before holding out a hand. "Evelyn Rider."_

"_Claudia Stilinski," the woman said, shaking Evelyn's hand. "That's my son over there. His name is _, but my husband started calling him Stiles and now that's the only thing he'll answer to."_

_She glared at the man next to her in a deputy's uniform. He held up his hands in defense. "His name is such a mouthful, I thought it'd be easier on everyone around him. By the way, I'm John."_

"_Nice to meet you both," Evelyn said, shaking his hand as well before turning to the other couple. "What are your names?"_

"_I'm Rafael McCall, and this is my wife, Melissa."_

_After the introductions were finished, Sophia peeked her head out from Evelyn's shoulder. Melissa and Claudia smiled at her and waved. Claudia held her arms out to Sophia, who easily went to her, much to Evelyn's surprise._

"_How would you like to make a few friends?" She asked the tot._

_Sophia nodded, tears stopping completely. "Yes please."_

_Claudia took Sophia over to her son and his best friend, leaving Evelyn to talk with the rest of the parents. Stiles looked up as his mom walked over with a girl in her arms._

"_Stiles, Scott, this is Sophia." Claudia said, setting Sophia on the floor._

_Stiles walked over to Sophia and then handed her a Lego. "Wanna play with us?"_

_Sophia looked at Claudia, who nodded at her. Then she took the Lego and smiled at Stiles. "Yes please."_

"_Good! We need a pilot!" Scott called from their Lego city._

_Sophia giggled and ran over to the city, Stiles right on her heels._

_!_

_When Evelyn came back to pick up Sophia, she wasn't surprised to see her glued to Scott and Stiles' sides. Sophia didn't really like to make new friends, but she was young. Hopefully she'd grow out of it._

"_Evelyn!" She looked up to see Melissa and Claudia waving her over. "Did you want to participate in the carpool we're setting up for the kids?"_

"_That sounds like heaven."_

_As the moms talked, the kids were doing the same. Stiles and Scott were telling Sophia how good she was at being a pilot._

"_Momma said my daddy flew." She told them proudly._

"_Where is your daddy?" Scott asked._

_Sophia shrugged. "Momma says he flew away."_

"_Well, my dad says that the best fliers are called Ace. I think we should call _you_ Ace." Stiles said, happy that he'd remembered the information._

_Sophia smiled and nodded. "Okay."_

"_How is my little girl?" Evelyn asked as the moms headed over to their kids._

"_Good momma!" Sophia said brightly. "I made friends!"_

"_I see that. Say goodbye, we have to get going."_

"_Bye Stiles! Bye Scott!" Sophia told them, giving them each a hug._

_They hugged her back. "Bye Ace!"_

"_Ace?" The moms asked in unison, confused._

_Stiles nodded and began explaining the nickname at hyper speed, bouncing on his heels. Evelyn smiled, happy that her daughter had found friends._


End file.
